Aniversario en el alba
by camilo navas
Summary: A pasado 1 año desde que Tidus regreso y Yuna es muy feliz, sobre todo por que hoy es su primer aniversario como novios y el joven tiene una sorpresa para ella


**Aniversario en el alba**

* * *

Ubicado en la playa de la isla estaba un joven rubio de 20 años, ojos azules y ropas extrañas para su entorno que paseaba feliz por la playa con una sonrisa y pensando lo que ocurrirá mañana hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

-!Oyeeee!- grito una adulto pelinaranjo que tenia gran parte de su cabello levantado por un mechón pareciendo una pequeña flama y se acerco al joven.

-Buenos días Wakka- saludo el rubio a su amigo.

-Hola Tidus ¿pensando en una sorpresa para Yuna?- Pregunto Wakka con alegría

-Si, tengo planeado la mayor parte pero aun me falta el momento especial- respondió poniendo su vista al mar seguido después del otro hombre.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían el mar con una sonrisa y cada uno en su propio pensamiento.

-¿Ya a pasado un año no? Como vuela el tiempo- dijo Wakka rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, incluso ahora es difícil creer que hace 3 años salvamos toda spira- dijo Tidus en tono melancólico.

Después de la batalla final contra Yu Yevon donde rompieron el ciclo sin fin de spira Tidus tuvo que desaparecer ya que solo era un sueño de los Eones que crearon mientras dormían y 2 años después despertó en el agua y al salir lo primero que vio fue la isla en donde esta ahora y al llegar a la orilla seguía sorprendido que estuviera hay pero después vio como una nave roja llegaba y salía una joven de cada ojo de diferente color, pelo castaño y ropa de aventurera. Tidus la reconoció como Yuna pero se sorprendió al ver lo cambiada que estaba aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso por que la chica corrió hasta abrazarlo, dándole la bienvenida y después vio al resto de la gente de la isla reunida saludándolo también y ambos se acercaron a saludarlos.

Yuna le explico a Tidus lo que paso los 2 años que se fue, le conto sus aventuras como cazadoras de esferas, como de vez en cuando cantaba en conciertos y también el enfrentamiento que ella y sus amigas tuvieron contra Vegnagun incluyendo la historia de Shuyin y Lenne. Tidus solo pudo sorprenderse no solo por no ser el único que los Eones habían creado si no por todo lo que la castaña vivió y que si no le hubiera pedido al Eón que el volviera nunca estaría aquí, aunque lo que mas lo sorprendió fue saber que Lulu y Wakka se casaron e incluso tuvieron un hijo, eso casi deja su boca en el suelo.

Aun con las protestas de Rikku y hermano Yuna decidió dejar a las gaviotas para vivir su vida tranquila en la isla y Tidus obviamente se quedo también volviéndose líder del equipo de Blitzball y los 2 pudieron finalmente tener la relación que tanto deseaban y que se mantiene en el día de hoy y no da señales de acabarse.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en esa parte? Ya que tengo algo de experiencia por que no fue fácil impresionar a Lulu y aun no lo es- dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa risueña.

-Gracias pero como es nuestro primer aniversario quiero hacerlo a mi modo... Aunque si podrías ayudar en algo ahora que lo pienso- dijo Tidus hablándole a Wakka de que forma podría ayudar.

En otra parte de la isla estaba Yuna en la tienda de su amiga y casi hermana Lulu para hablar con ella mientras limpiaba el hogar y la castaña jugaba con su hijo.

-¿Tidus te llevara ala ciudad de Luca?- Pregunto Lulu sorprendida.

-Si, dijo que era parte del plan para nuestro aniversario- contesto Yuna feliz.

-¿Y como te sientes? Pareces nerviosa pero a la vez feliz- dijo Lulu.

-Aun no puedo creer que ya haya pasado 1 año desde que el volvió, al inicio aun creí que era uno de los tantos sueños que tenia pero al ver que era verdad simplemente me sentí feliz como nunca- expreso la joven dejando de jugar con el bebe y tumbándose al suelo -Aun sigo agradeciéndole a los Eones por traerlo de vuelta conmigo-

-Creo que esa fue su manera de agradecerte por liberarlos de su sueño- dijo la morena tomando a su hijo del suelo y poniéndolo entre sus brazos -y estoy segura que ellos también pensaban que no era justo que Tidus desapareciera después de tanto que hizo por ellos- expreso dejando a su pequeño en su cuna para que descansara.

-¿Hey? ¿Cómo están?- Pregunto Wakka entrando en la tienda con una sonrisa -cierto Yuna, Tidus esta esperándote en el muelle que llego Rikku para llevarlos al Luca- al escuchar eso la chica se levanto rápido y se acerco al espejo que estaba cerca de la cuna del bebe para arreglarse un poco y salir corriendo.

-¿Que están tramando?- Pregunto Lulu a su esposo -conozco esa cara y se que hay algo que ocultas-

-Descuida no es nada malo, solo ayude un poco para que este día fuera perfecto para los 2- dijo para salir después y evitar la mirada seria e intrigante de su esposa.

Se tardo unos minutos en llegar al muelle y cuando llego se encontró a su novio y su mejor amiga hablando tranquilamente y cuando notaron su presencia los 2 se acercaron a ella.

-¡Yuni!- dijo Rikku lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga y casi hermana -me da gusto de verte después de tantos meses- exclamo feliz alejándose un poco para verla.

-No exageres si solo han pasado 3 meses- respondió Yuna risueña y miro a Tidus que estaba a su lado -Hola Tidus, Feliz primer año juntos- dijo con gran felicidad cada palabra.

-Feliz primer año juntos Yuna- dijo tiernamente dándole un pequeño beso a su novia mientras Rikku los veía con una sonrisa picara.

-Bueno ustedes tortolitos tendrán todo el día para hacer sus cosas pero por ahora yo seré su transporte que los llevare al nuevo Yevon y a los otros lugares- dijo Rikku pero inmediatamente se tapo la boca con sus manos y vio a Tidus que la fulminaba con esa mirada.

-¿Iremos a varios lugares?- Pregunto Yuna emocionada.

-Si, recorreremos varias partes del viaje que hicimos juntos aunque se supone que era una "sorpresa"- enfatizo la ultima palabra que Rikku entendió y se fue a la nave con una gota en su cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno pues vamos- dijo Yuna tomando la mano de Tidus, entrelazándolas y subiendo a la nave.

Al subir vieron que la nave no era tan grande como la de Hermano pero si tenia el necesario. El viaje tomo alrededor de 1 hora en lo que aprovecho la pareja para ponerse al día con su amiga que no perdía la oportunidad de molestarlos por ser muy melosos y lanzándoles insinuaciones como ¿para cuando la boda? Y esas cosas.

Al llegar Rikku se quedo para bajar unos encargos que también debía hacer en la ciudad de unas piezas que encontró en unas ruinas y para darle a la pareja mas tiempo a solas que aprovecharon y salieron a ver la ciudad.

Estuvieron entreteniéndose explorando la ciudad aun cuando ya la conocía aunque siempre había uno que otra persona queriendo acercarse a la legendaria invocadora que su reputación aun sigue después de tantos años y Yuna solo los saludaba amablemente aunque Tidus lanzaba una que otra mirada de muerte a los hombres que se acercaban a Yuna con otros motivos.

Después llegaron al mirador cerca del estadio y observaron como se veía la ciudad desde esa altura.

-¿Sabes? Aquí me encontré a un Moguri que perseguí por varias partes que me recordaron cuando apenas nos estábamos conociendo y al llegar al muelle desapareció, creo que intentaba decirme que no perdiera la esperanza en volverte a ver- dijo Yuna recordando ese suceso.

-Si vuelves a ver a ese Moguri dale las gracias de mi parte- dijo Tidus con una risa pero son interrumpidos por Rikku que subía cansada.

-Oigan...si quieren...que su aniversario sea...especial...vámonos ahora...para que su almuerzo se adapte al momento- Dijo Rikku mientras recuperaba el aire -Creo que e perdido algo de resistencia este año. Bueno una chica como yo no debería hacer tanto ejercicio así que no tengo que preocuparme- dijo recuperando su actitud entusiasta de siempre.

-Nunca cambias Rikku- dijo Tidus antes de empezar a reír que fue seguido por Yuna.

Y siguieron viajando por distintos lugares, recordando su primer aventura juntos y los momentos tantos buenos como malos y su amiga rubia siempre les daba espacio para que disfrutaran la compañía del otro.

Cerca del atardecer llegaron en lo que fue alguna vez Zanarkand y ahora era un centro turístico para la gente que quería saber sobre la ciudad de hace 1000 años atrás. La pareja se alejo de las pocas personas que estaban en ese lugar y llegaron al lugar donde todos se reunieron y Tidus recordó su historia hasta ese momento.

-Aun no me gusta que hayan vuelto Zanarkand en una atracción turística, aquí fue donde estuvimos todos reunidos antes de aquella batalla y donde vivías con tu familia- dijo Yuna con molestia en su voz.

-A mi tampoco al principio, pero después pensé que de esta manera la gente se interese mas en saber que era Zanarkand además de ser la primera ciudad que ataco Yu Yevon- dijo el rubio con compresión en su voz.

Yuna lo observo un momento con esos ojos de distinto colores antes de hablar -¿Cuando creciste tanto?- Pregunto en broma.

-Eh, la edad también me ayuda a ver las cosas de otro modo- contesto con un puchero.

-Eso que acabas de decir sonó como si fueras un viejo- rio la castaña poniendo ambas manos atrás suya y acercándose mas a la orilla para ver mejor el atardecer.

-Supongo que así debía sentirse mi Padre cuando lo llamaba Viejo siempre- dijo Tidus tomando a su novia por atrás y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Lo extrañas?- Pregunto Yuna con algo de tristeza en su voz por que conocía el dolor de perder a un padre pero no conocía el dolor que Tidus tuvo que cargar al ser el en parte de encargarse de eliminar al suyo.

-A veces pero si me pongo triste diría que soy un llorón y se reiría de mi- dijo con una risa que contagio a su novia y disfrutaron de los últimos rayos del sol antes que se ocultara casi completo -Oye aun queda un lugar mas por ver ¿lista?- Pregunto aunque sabia la respuesta.

-Por supuesto- dijo Yuna dirigiéndose los 2 a la nave de Rikku.

en la nave Tidus se acerco a su amiga rubia para susurrarle algo -¿Ya esta todo listo?- Le pregunto a Rikku.

-Si, Wakka me contacto antes que partiéramos que esta todo preparado aunque fue difícil sobre todo mantenerlo estable y vivo así que solo faltan ustedes- contesto Rikku en un susurro que al parecer tenia que ver con el plan que se le ocurrió a Tidus en la mañana.

Yuna estaba perdida en sus pensamientos antes de ver como una venda cubría sus ojos impidiéndole ver.

-Lo siento amor pero necesito que tengas esto puesto un tiempo o si no arruinaría la sorpresa ¿Confiarías en mi?- escucho a Tidus y solo pudo formarse una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Siempre- respondió mientras sentía como la nave descendía, dándole entender que llegaron.

Desde el interior de la nave hasta salir de ella y el camino que seguían Yuna era guiada por Tidus que estaba adelante de ella y la sujetaba con una mano y le decía donde había alguna rama o una pequeña bajada para que no se cayera. Después la ex-invocadora sintió como entraban a un lugar rodeado de magia y sintió como su novio se detenía haciendo que ella también lo haga.

-Ahora te quitare la venda- dijo Tidus colocándose detrás de ella y sacándole de a poco la venda. Cuando ella abrió los ojos se sorprendió lo que veía y el lugar donde estaban.

-Este es... El Lago Macalania- dijo impactada de ver el lugar donde ella y Tidus tuvieron su primer beso juntos y que creyó que por que el bosque estaba muriéndose no lo volvería a ver -Pero ¿Como?... El bosqu-

-Con ayuda de Kimari y algunos ex-invocadores estuve restaurando un poco la atmosfera del lugar a pesar que se estaba cayendo en cenizas y lo prepare para este momento por que podría ser la ultima vez que veamos este lugar- dijo Tidus acercándose tomando la mano de Yuna -¿Te gusta?- Pregunto con duda en su voz.

-Oh Tidus... ¡Me encanta!- grito Yuna arrojándose a los brazos de su amado con algunas lagrimas de felicidad que este al separarse un poco las retiro.

-Me alegro ¿Qué tal si cenamos?- El ojiazul se aparto un poco y atrás suyo había una pequeña canasta -Wakka me ayudo trayendo la comida aquí minutos antes que llegáramos, tiene tu comida favorita- dijo Tidus recordando el favor que le pidió.

-Me encantaría- dijo Yuna sin ocultar la felicidad que sentía.

Los 2 sacaron un delantal que estaba adentro de la canasta y lo pusieron en el suelo para sentarse y disfrutar de la comida que su amigo les había dejado. Mientras comían y reían por cualquier trivialidad que se decían habían 2 personas con formas astrales que emanaban pequeñas luces que volaban alrededor suyo.

-Me alegra ver que esos 2 ya no tendrán mas problemas- dijo la primera persona que era un hombre con traje rojo, lentes de sol y sostenía su brazo en la parte de adelante como si estuviera yesado.

-Yo no diría eso, ese muchacho tiene mucha suerte de tener a una mujer como Yuna que será capaz de soportar sus tonterías y lo cuidara- expreso el otro hombre que era uno de piel con tono algo negra, no usaba polera y se le veía todo el torso que mostraba sus músculos en esa parte y tenia un tatuaje en todo su pecho, también tenia parte de una armadura en su brazo derecho y una banda roja en su frente.

-Ahora es su historia y la escribirán juntos- expreso el primer hombre, dándose la vuelta -Vámonos Jecht ya no hay nada mas que debamos hacer y es hora que nuestra historia tenga punto final- declaro para después desaparecer.

-Adiós hijo y Yuna cuida a ese tonto- dijo Jecht con una sonrisa para también desaparecer.

Con la pareja que no se dieron cuenta de ambas presencia ya habían terminado de comer y al rubio se le ocurrió una idea y levantándose se acerco a Yuna.

-Tidus ¿Qué pas...¡WHOA!- Dijo Yuna viendo como Tidus la levantaba en brazos con una sonrisa que transmitía ternura y malicia -T-Tidus ¿¡qu-que estas haciendo!?- pregunto sonrojada mientras el mencionado la llevaba al lago.

-Pues decidí que nos metamos en el agua como aquella vez, además en esta época hace mucho calor incluso de noche por lo que nos servirá para refrescarnos- dijo riéndose mientras el agua le empezaba a llegar a las rodillas.

-Si pero...- no pudo terminar por que Tidus la soltó, haciendo que cayera al agua, mojándose completamente mientras este se reía a carcajadas para ver como ella salía del agua pero esta vez tenia una sonrisa maliciosa -Si así quieres jugar- dijo con una sonrisa tierna pero Tidus sabia que esa sonrisa significaba algo malo.

Yuna empujo a Tidus con fuerza haciendo que este también se hundiera y salió casi de inmediato solo para ser recibido por un gran choro de agua que su amada le estaba tirando a la cara. Y así se tiraron agua como si fueran unos niños en una playa a plena luz del día hasta que el chico estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Yuna para tomarla de la cintura y darle un beso apasionado.

Yuna se sorprendió por el acto e inmediatamente correspondió con la misma intensidad rodeando el cuello del joven con sus brazos. Después unas luces empezaban a surgir del lago que envolvió a la pareja aun en su beso y los elevo por los aires, igual que la primera vez que estuvieron aquí. Los 2 se separaron un poco para ver que ya no estaban en el agua si no en el aire como aquella vez pero no les importo y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso tierno que transmitía todo el amor que sentían por el otro.

Flotaron hasta que sus pies pisaron la orilla del lago y las luces desaparecieron mientras se separaban y se veían a los ojos que reflejaban el rostro del otro.

-Te amo Yuna, y no me arrepiento de haberte conocido hace 3 años por que pude vivir la mejor experiencia de mi vida, formando mi propia historia y quiero que mi historia siga y que tu estés en ella todo el tiempo- expreso Tidus con una mirada llena de amor.

-Yo también te amo Tidus y tampoco me arrepiento de haberte conocido y de todo lo que vivimos junto a los demás, y claro que seguiré en tu historia al igual que tu estarás en la mía- respondió Yuna con un profundo amor.

Y la pareja sello esa promesa de amor eterno con un beso y como único testigo ese lago que presencio una promesa parecida de las mismas personas hace 3 años.

* * *

N/A: Y asi termina este fic de una de las parejas favoritas de la saga Final Fantasy, pido perdón si me equivoque en los nombres de los lugares y aviso que los siguientes fics que subiré serán de estas parejas mas algo que e estado pensando y serán:

 **Aisaki (AichixMisaki Vanguard 2018): lo subiré después de ver el capitulo de este sábado para ver como se desarrolla la pelea que tendrá Kourin y será un one-shot desde los pensamientos de Misaki en cuanto a cambiado desde que conoció a Aichi.**

 **Naegiri (NaegixKirigi de Danganronpa): Pues como la mayoría será una historia después del Danganronpa 3 y aun pienso en como la hare pero que hago una de esta pareja la hago.**

 **Cloti (CloudxTiffa de Final Fantasy VII): Se tratara de como Cloud se expresara ante Tiffa para agradecerle todo lo que a echo por el y después un tema cambia para otro.**

DanxMira de Bakugan: Hare de esta pareja de este viejo anime por que me gusta desde que lei un fic de ellos 2 que es muy bueno y al igual que el Naegiri aun no se como hacerlo pero si lo hare.

 **y el ultimo por ahora será un croosover de yugioh arc-v y zexal y se tratara que después del final de arc-v donde Yuto por alguna razón se separa de Yuya y viaja a una Heartland distinta a la que conoce y hay conocera a Yuma y a sus amigos y tendrá que pensar como estar en ese mundo y como volver al suyo. Se situara 1 año después del final de Zexal y incluiré unos Shipps como el canonico YumaxKotori y inventare otros que ya verán cuando empiece a escribirla**

Y eso es todo espero que apoyen mis historias y el primero de estos será el de Aisaki


End file.
